Regret Message
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Georges a fui le terrier où l'ambiance joyeuse et familiale l'oppressait. Face à la mer, il repense à son frère.


**Hello everybody !**

 **Alors, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour publier un texte sur Fred et Georges Weasley. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et en même temps ça m'a fait énormément de peine. Je regrette vraiment la mort de Fred. Enfin. Ça fait pas mal de temps que je l'ai écrit mais j'avais besoin de l'autorisation de _Daphnis_ pour le poster.**

 **Disclamer /!\**

 **Les personnages et l'univers sont entièrement à J.K Rowling.**

 **Les paroles de la chansons ont été traduites du Japonais par Daphnis (une perle), ses paroles lui appartiennent donc entièrement. Ces paroles sont tirés de la chanson Regret Message. Je vous conseil d'aller écouter la série de chanson d'où elle est tirée ! (bref stop pub).**

 _Debout seul sur un quai, bien au loin de la cité,_

 _Un jeune garçon contemple les flots,_

 _Selon une croyance transmise au fil du temps,_

 _Cette mer cacherait un secret :_

 _«Si un vœux est inscrit sur un parchemin,_

 _Et ce dernier embouteillé._

 _En le laissant dériver au gré du courant,_

 _Votre souhait sera exaucé»_

Il avait quitté le terrier peu de temps après la guerre, n'étant resté que pour les cérémonies commémoratives. Il était trop douloureux pour lui de rester là où il avait partagé tant de souvenirs avec son jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa famille pleurer sa mort alors qu'ils ne _pouvaient pas_ comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de pleurer. Il ne supportait pas non plus de voir leurs chevelure rousse, semblable à celle de son frère. Il ne supportait plus les miroirs trop nombreux présents dans le terrier, lui rappelant qu'il lui manquait son double. Le _**Miroir de Risèd**_? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour constamment lui montrer ce qu'il désirait le plus.

C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait fait en emménageant dans la chaumière au coquillage. Masquer tous les miroirs présents, les brisants parfois, parce qu'il ne supportait plus son image. Il voulait tellement le rejoindre.

Seul, au bord de l'eau, il y songeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites dans la salle sur demande avant de rejoindre les élèves et se battre.

 **«Si l'un de nous deux meurt, l'autre doit accomplir nos projets, nos ambitions, et ne surtout pas se donner la mort ! Compris ? Faisons-nous en la promesse ! Avait clamé Fred alors qu'ils passaient la porte**

 **\- Tu comptes mourir ce soir Freddie? Avait rétorqué son jumeau avec un sourire narquois, prenant le sujet à la légère.**

 **-Je ne mourrait pas avant toi, ça c'est sûr !» Lui avait alors souri le défunt.**

C'était trop injuste. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait survécu? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette stupide promesse?

Là, au bord de l'eau, George Weasley attendait.

 _Ainsi est emporté la bouteille de verre,_

 _Contenant un message et mon vœux.  
Silencieusement et graduellement,_

 _Disparaissant derrière l'horizon._

Il n'avait plus d'autres espoirs que cette vieille légende. C'était idiot n'est-ce pas? Mais il ne voulait pas être seul. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Oh que son frère lui manquait. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui? Ils ne formaient qu'un, ils n'avaient toujours formé qu'un. Fred et Georges, Georges et Fred. Leurs nom allaient de paires si bien qu'ils se surnommaient _Gred et Forge_. Mais ce «nous» n'existait plus. Il était seul, perdu, sans identité. George Weasley ne pouvait exister sans Fred Weasley. Alors qui était-il maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire?

 _Enjôleuse fleur, épanouie du mal,_

 _Criante de ses couleurs vives._

 _Les peuples suivant raconteraient son histoire,_

 _Ah il fut vraisemblablement «l'infante du mal»._

Peut-être était-ce sa punition? C'était toujours lui qui avait eu les mauvaises idées. C'était lui qui avait entraîné son frère dans «le côté obscur», lui qui lui avait dit d'aller dans ce _stupide couloir_ rejoindre Percy. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui avait périt?

«Tuez-moi...Prenez ma vie en échange de la sienne.. _Il tomba à genoux, sur le sable humide._ Pitié, ramenez-le moi...»

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son jumeau ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait d'avoir une belle vie. Il avait de si beau projets, fonder une famille, faire prospérer le commerce de farce et attrape, vivre vieux et heureux. Alors pourquoi sa vie lui avait-elle été ôté si brusquement? Tout ceci était injuste. Atroce. Insupportable. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il semblait se déchirer, se briser, se consumer pour finir poussière dans un corps sans vie. C'était ça. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide sans son frère. Une enveloppe sans nom ni visage qui ne fonctionnait que par des réflexes. Se lever, se doucher rapidement, grignoter un morceau de pain sec, aller sur la plage, prier toute la journée, penser à Fred, pleurer, revenir dans la chaumière longtemps après le coucher du soleil, dormir et c'était reparti. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Enfin il ne s'en rendait pas spécialement compte. Il s'en fichait. À quoi bon nourrir se corps s'il n'était pas auprès de lui?

 _Malgré toutes les misères, tu as toujours été là,_

 _Pour tout faire en sorte, de mon bonheur,_

 _Néanmoins je réalise, que par mon égoïsme,_

 _Je ne te causait que des ennuis._

 _Tu n'es plus à mes côtés maintenant,_

 _Pour égayer tous les instants,_

 _Dès à présent je devrais laisser à la mer_

 _La volonté m'étant la plus chère._

Comment les gens arrivaient-ils à se remettre d'un deuil aussi énorme que la perte d'un frère. Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre? Comment pourrait-il à nouveau sourire et faire des blagues? Qu'aurait fait Fred à sa place? Il ne savait pas. Il ne saurait jamais. Parce qu'il était mort. Et que plus jamais il ne pourrait agir parmi eux.

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Durant les coups dur comme durant les moments de joies. Face à l'adversité ou avec leurs amis. Toujours ensemble dans la victoires comme dans la défaite. Dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Durant toute leur courte vie, ils avaient été ensembles, ils avaient tout surmontés. Et là, il était tout seul. Seul pour gérer un flots de sentiments qu'il divisait habituellement par deux. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était trop pour lui. Trop pour un seul corps.

Les larmes coulaient se mêlant à l'écume des vagues qui avançait de plus en plus loin. Quelle heure était-il? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Plus rien. Perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

Sa peine, brûlante, lancinante, douloureusement présente. Ça, c'était réel.

«Rendez-moi mon frère..» murmurait-il en boucle, doucement, inlassablement, la voix brisée, résonnant comme une douce litanie, se fondant dans le bruit des vagues.

 _Ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait,_

 _Accompagné de larmes et de regrets_

 _Pourtant même en réalisant mes fautes,_

 _Il est trop tard pour me pardonner._

 _Ainsi est emporté la bouteille de verre,_

 _Contenant un message et mon vœux.  
Silencieusement et graduellement,_

 _Disparaissant derrière l'horizon._

Il savait que ce jour là, il n'aurait pas dû dire à Fred de rejoindre Percy tandis qu'il allait à l'opposé. Il aurait dû venir avec lui, l'emmener avec lui, faire quelque chose, le protéger, le _sauver._ Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Parce qu'il pensait que c"était **lui** qui courrait un danger. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était **lui** qui allait mourir. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il l'écartera du danger. Son frère. Son merveilleux frère. Son jumeau, son double, son reflet.

 _ **Je pris tous les dieux, les nouveaux et les anciens, l'Unique ou les Omniscients, mon frère est tout ce qui a de plus cher à mon cœur. Si cette légende dit vrai. Si vous êtes bon. Admettez alors que mon frère est innocent. Je vous en supplie, divinités, puisque la magie ne peut y remédier, rendez la vie à mon frère, et, s'il le faut, prenez la mienne en échange.  
Voici mon souhait. La vie de mon frère.**_

 _Ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait,_

 _Accompagné de larmes et de regrets_

Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sable humide alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscules brillaient à l'horizon. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Plus la force de lutter contre la mort qui venait. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie? Avait-il vraiment envie de lutter contre le dernier obstacle qui le mènerait jusqu'à son frère? Non. Il ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le revoir. Juste une dernière fois. Croiser son regard, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il lui manquait, lui dire au revoir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi devrait-il lutter. Tout ceci ne servait à rien. Tout ceci n'était qu'un gigantesque tableau gris et terne. Sa vie se résumait à lui. Alors il allait le rejoindre.

Là, sur cette plage, sur ce sable, dans la nuit sombre, une âme s'envola. Heureuse et apaisée.

Et tout était blanc. Alors que tout devait être sombre. Il ne comprenait pas. Était-il en vie? Était-il mort? Où était-il? N'était-il pas censé être sur la plage de la chaumière aux coquillages? Il paniquait, il était perdu.

Et sa douleur avait disparu alors qu'il sentait des bras l'enserrer fermement. C'était lui. Il ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas? Il était là, derrière lui.

 _«Si un jour il nous sera permis de renaître,_

 _J'aimerais qu'à nouveau, nous puissions nous rencontrer»_

«Idiot...

-Fred... _Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient arrêtés de couler._

\- Tu m'avais promis...

\- Mais c'était impossible..Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place..?»

Un silence s'installa alors que Fred, entourant toujours son jumeau de ses bras, gardait la bouche close.

«Je me serais laissé mourir...» Avoua-t-il enfin.

Une lumière blanche les éblouit, comme si elle avait attendu qu'ils soient réunis pour faire son apparition. Elle les enveloppa de sa chaleur réconfortante. Ils étaient à nouveau _un_.

 _ **Et à ce moment, à l'hôpital St Mangouste, une mère donna la vie à deux jumeaux au regard malicieux. Ils s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés.**_


End file.
